a walk to remember
by AceTeaWheeChaRunHee
Summary: Ku coba berjalan menyusur jalan di hadapanku, menguak rahasia dalam memori masa lalu yang terhapus dalam ingatanku saat aku kecelakaan dan kehilangan Ayahku. Aku terguncang dan menangis menyusur ingatanku. Pada akhirnya aku tahu, masalalu hanya sebuah masalalu Baekhyun/Baekhyun x Chanyeol/Baekyeol/GS!Baekhyun/


.a walk to remember.

Chapter 1

Author : code Ice Tea

Cast : Baekhyun & Chanyeol and other

Disclaimer : They're not mine, absolutely. But they're belong to each other. And this is MY STORY.

Warning : GS! Baekhyun & Kyungsoo.

Note : Mohon di baca!

Beribu maaf buat readers yang nungguin ff 'ketika sebuah cerita dapat kau balik', aku belum bisa ngelanjutin dengan cepet karena aku lagi ada masalah. Masalahnya sebenernya ada di kepala aku, kepala aku jadi runyam akhir2 ini. Dan aku juga gampang capek, jadi aku nulis gak bisa cepet2.

Intinya aku minta maaf kalau cerita bakal molor. Tapi ku usahain dilanjutin kok.

Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku bikin ni ff, sebenernya ni ff udah aku buat lama tapi baru ku selesaiin baru2 ini. Aku potong jadi beberapa chapter karena ceritanya panjang banget.

Ya udah, di baca aja aku pengen tahu respon kalian. Kalau menurut kalian bagus ya ku lanjut. Dan maaf untuk typho karena gak terlalu ku edit.

Note : Seluruhnya itu sudut pandang Baekhyun.

...

Jalanan di hadapanku lengang saat aku menapakinya, seolah berjalan tanpa tujuan kaki-kaki ini membawaku ke arah tak tentu di daerah ini. Daun akasia kering bergersak ribut saat aku memijaknya. Kelopak mataku mengatup merasakan angin di awal musim gugur yang begitu menyejukkan.

Rumah lama milik keluargaku yang berada di sini tinggal menempuh beberapa ratus meter lagi, itulah sebabnya aku menolak pemberian mobil yang di tawarkan penjaga rumah lama kami.

Aku lebih memilih berjalan di atas kaki-kakiku ke sana karena menurutku itu lebih menyenangkan. Setidaknya sedikit berolahraga melepas penat, dan melihat-lihat pemandangan pepohonan akasia dan maple yang mulai menggugur dan menguning daunnya. Beruntunglah ingatan masa kecilku tentang rumah itu masih melekat di kepalaku. Hingga aku tidak memerlukan panduan penjaga rumah agar tak tersesat.

Sekali lagi aku menenteng tas punggung yang penuh pakaianku begitu melihat rumah yang agaknya bergaya eropa kuno itu terlihat.

Aku tersenyum sumringah, begitu rumah tujuan liburanku kali ini tampak juga. Bukannya fokus menyelesaikan esai yang guru sekolahku berikan aku malah sibuk merencanakan liburan di rumah lama milik garis keturunan keluargaku yang di jaga sekian puluh tahun. Rumah ini terletak di pinggiran kota yang amat lengang dari kehidupan. Inilah yang aku cari, kesenyapan dari kekacauan kota, begitu tenang. Aku pergi sendirian, meski aku perempuan tapi aku benar-benar tidak takut. Setidaknya aku berusaha menjadi gadis mandiri, itulah yang aku yakinkan pada diriku sendiri dan ibuku saat ibuku tidak mempercayai keputusanku ini.

Berbekal pengetahuan masa kecilku aku melewati beberapa pohon maple yang menghalangi jalanku. Dan aku tersenyum teramat lebar begitu aku menemukan rumah itu tepat di hadapanku. Refleks aku merentangkan kudua tangan dan memutar tubuhku, mereasakan kenangan-kenangan masa kecil yang tersusun begitu rapi di kepalaku berkelebat menyenangkan. Aku bahkan seolah mendengar tawa ceria semu dari aku dan kakak laki-lakiku ketika kami kecil.

Dulu dari lahir hingga usia sekitar delapan aku tinggal disini dan aku begitu mengingat kenangan itu. Sebelum kami sekeluarga pindah ketika ayahku berpulang pada Pencipta dan ibuku menemukan pekerjaan dikota.

Agaknya aku tersenyum kecut mengingat ayahku, kenangannya juga masih tersimpan rapi di sini. Bahkan seolah aku dapat melihatnya tersenyum dan menyambutku di depan pintu saat aku pulang bermain bersama kakakku.

Aku mencoba menggapai bayang semu ayah dan ibuku yang menyammbtuku di depan pintu sama seperti ketika aku kecil. Namun saat aku tiba di sana tiada siapapun di sini selain diriku. Aku tersenyum diantara airmata yang nyaris turun dari kelopak mataku, aku tidaklah secengeng ini sebenarnya. Sungguh.

Dan akhirnya diantara kemantapan hati aku merogoh saku dan mengambil kunci rumah ini. Membuka pintu rumah yang di penuhi kenangan masalaluku ini.

Dan bunyi derit pelan terdengar begitu aku membuka pintu.

Akhirnya, aku akan menguak kembali kisah lamaku sewaktu aku bocah. Dan rahasia yang ada di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Tempat ini masih sama seperti yang ku ingat, begitu hangat dan beraroma kayu mahoni khas yang selalu kurindukan di tiap sudutnya.

Warna putih gading begitu eelegan mendominasi tiap sudut ruang yang senada dengan sofa-sofa klasik yang kulewati begitu saja, lampu-lampu kristal klasik juga tergantung cantik di langit-langit. Tempat ini mencerminkan kehangatan keluarga mengingat minimalis desainnya. Semua ini nenek dari pihak ibuku yang menginginkannya, karena keturunan kami tidak menyukai rumah besar tapi sepi. Karena itu pula rumah kami sekarang berdesain minimalis di tengah kota.

Beberapa lukisan dari garis keturunan ayahku dan ibuku terpampang angkuh di dinding, aku jadi teringat kakekku. Kakekku yang dulu aku kecil sering memberiku permen ketika berkunjung. Lukisannya yang paling besar diantara yang lain karena dialah yang membangun rumah ini untuk nenek pihak ibuku, benar jika rumah ini adalah warisan dari keluarga ibu.

Lukisan kami sekeluarga juga tergantung indah, aku ingat lukisan ini di buat saat usiaku baru lima tahun. Ayah ibuku yang begitu serasi di balut pakaian formal serta aku dan kakakku yang masih begitu mungil dengan senyum polos yang mengembang saat itu. Kalau ayah ibuku tampak serasi dengan pakaian formalnya, maka aku dan kakakku juga begitu lucu dengan aku memakai mini dress pastel seperti putri kerajaan, sedangkan kakakku memakai suit seperti pangeran yang tampak membuatnya gagah khas usia delapannya, aku jadi merindukan kakakku. Dia yang paling heboh ketika tahu aku akan berlibur sendiri, kalau saja dia tidak sibuk dengan urusan kuliahnya mungkin dia akan memaksa ikut denganku. Kakakku begitu posesif padaku melebihi pada kekasihnya, apalagi aku yang tidak memiliki banyak teman.

Tanganku tergerak menyentuh lukisan ayahku, guratnya begitu terasa seokah aku dapat menyentuh kulit wajahnya langsung. Aku tersenyum dan menyeka tangisku, Aku merindukan ayah.

Rumah ini memiliki dua tingkat dan ada satu lantai tambahan di atap, dimana dulu aku sering menghabiskan malam melihat bintang bersama kakakku di sana.

Aku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku dulu, sembari tersenyum haru. Aku bersyukur penjaga rumah ini begitu menjaga rumah ini, dan mau membersihkannya meski kami tak lagi tinggal di sini. Menjaga nilai sejarah yang ada.

Dan katanya setelah mengetahui aku akan berlibur di sini penjaga itu membereskan kamar yang akan ku tempati.

Jadi ku buka pintu kamar yang dulu ku tempati dan mendapati segala tata letak masih sama persis kecuali kasur dan lemari yang berganti. Mungkin benda-benda itu sudah tak layak pakai dan termakan hewan kecil karena terhitung mungkin telah sepuluh tahun aku meninggalkannya.

Aku memekik kecil dan terburu menghempas tubuhku kekasur setelah melepas tas gendongku. Aku menghirup aroma kasur ini yang entah bagaimana beraroma menyenangkan dan menyegarkan.

Sepertinya aku akan tinggal disini lebih lama. Walaupun aku tidak akan pernah memungkiri waktu liburku yang hanya tujuh hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan hawa dingin yang luar biasa, jadi aku terpaksa membuka mata dan berusaha kembali tidur dengan makin menenggelamkan tubuhku dalam selimut. Tapi nyatanya aku bahkan tak dapat kembali terpejam begitu mengetahui hujan besar di luar sana, aku khawatir terjadi badai. Untunglah aku tiba sebelum hujan turun.

Karena tidak dapat melanjutkan tidur, akupun bangkit dan menuju jendela besar di samping tempat tidur. Aku membuka tirai putih itu dan menatap keluar jendela dimana langit abu-abu yang kudapati, juga tetes-tetes menenagkan air yang jatu menerpa kaca jendela.

Aku tersenyum begitu hujan pertama di musim gugur bulan ini menyapaku. Anehnya begitu menenangkan di tengah berisik hujan yang dingin hingga terpaksa aku membongkar tas punggungku dan mencari jaket tebalku. Aku tidak begitu tahan dingin.

Aku kembali kesisi jendela untuk melihat halaman samping rumah yang di penuhi daun-daun yang gugur menguning dan hujan yang menciptakan jejak-jejak di tanah, inilah yang kucari di liburan kali ini. Ketenangan yang sudah lama menghilang dariku di tengah padat sekolahku, dan menguak kembali rahasia masa laluku yang sebenarnya hilang di beberapa memori ingatanku.

Byun baekhyun, kau kehilangan sebagian memori ketika kau berusia tujuh tahun saat kecelakaan bersama ayahmu.

Aku masih ingat betul ucapan ibuku seminggu lalu hingga benar-benar mendorongku untuk kembali ke tempat ini. Untuk mencari kepingan memori yang hilang itu, berharap dengan begitu hidupku tak lagi di hantui masalalu yang terbawa mimpi burukku.

Rasanya aku masih ingat bagaimana senyum ayahku yang terkembang saat aku baru lulus taman kanak-kanak, aku mencapai nilai terbaik hingga ia terus memujiku saat itu. Walaupun ia masih berada di balik kemudi menuju rumah kami, ibuku tidak dapat menemani ayah di hari kelulusan karena kakak laki-lakiku terlibat masalah di sekolahnya. Awalnya aku merasa tidak senang dan kecewa, tapi karena ayahku terus menerus memujiku rasanya sedikit terobati.

Namun sepertinya takkan lama aku melihat senyumnya saat aku memekik kencang ketika melihat mobil lain ada dihadapan kami.

Aku berteriak ngeri dengan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi dan Ayahku secara refleks memutar kemudi ke arah samping dengan mengejutkan. Kami tersentak hebat saat mobil kami menabrak pohon pinus yang menjulang kokoh.

Dan rasanya seperti hanya sedetik saat itu dan yang ku lihat selanjutnya hanyalah cahaya yang putih menyilaukan. Suara benturan yang memekakkan dan rasa sakit di tubuhku yang luar biasa lalu kemudian aku merasa setelahnya gelap. Benar-benar gelap. Hingga samar aku dengar rintihan memilukan ayahku yang bertanya keadaanku, dan bau anyir darah yang menjijikan di mana-mana.

Selebihnya aku tak ingat apapun.

Aku terbangun di rumah sakit setelah dua bulan kejadian tersebut, dengan fakta menyedihkan yang harusnya tidak di dengar gadis tujuh tahun.

Kututup kelopak mataku begitu memori menyakitkan itu hadir, dan tetes-tetes tangisanku pun mulai berjatuhan. Tak kuasa menahan segala emosinya akhirnya aku terisak pelan, mencoba berteriak pada dunia meski aku tahu takkan berguna. Dan aku hanya dapat menyeka tangisku tak kuasa melawan takdir. Aku merindukan ayahku.

Cerita yang begitu klasik, bukan?

Masih ingin menelusur ingatan masa laluku lebih jauh namun suara aneh di perutku membuatku menggerutu pelan dan mengusapnya. Baru teringat aku belum makan apapun dari aku berangkat hingga saat ini.

Dengan lesu akupun berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur di lantai satu.

Dalam langkahku melewati ruang tengah yang terhubung kedapur, aku mengerut dahi begitu mendengar suara berisik samar dari arah dapur. Seperti ada seseorang di sana. Jadi aku berusaha memelankan suara langkahku walaupun suara berisik hujan diluar masih begitu mendominasi. Segera saja aku menggapai tongkat bisbol yang ada di keranjang berisi payung-payung, berharap saja itu bukan pencuri. Tapi lagi-lagi aku terheran begitu menangkap ada satu payung yang basah ada di keranjang, seperti habis di gunakan. Apakah pencuri juga memakai payung? Atau itu adalah penjaga rumah ini?

Aku jadi cemas setengah mati karenanya, tapi yang membuatku heran ketika kudapati malah ruang dapur yang kosong melompong. Ini benar-benar mengerikan, apakah tempat ini telah berhantu. Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja gemetar tak tertahankan.

Namun baru aku akan menurunkan tongkat bisbol di tanganku dengan lega, tiba-tiba saja sosok tubuh seseorang bangkit dari kulkas di sampingku yang baru kusadari terbuka.

"Astaga! Pencuri!" Jeritku, lalu refleks tergerak memukulinya dengan tongkat. Walaupun setelahnya tanganku di tangkis oleh pemuda itu.

"Eh, tunggu-tunggu dulu nona. Aku bukan pencuri." Tangganku di cengkram erat olehnya, aku meringis dan menatap wajah si pemuda yang tertutup hoodie abu-abunya.

"Lalu kalau bukan pencuri siapa lagi? Hantu?"

"Bukan-tentu saja bukan. Aku orang baik, nona tidak mengenal aku?"

Aku mengerut dahi dengan posisi dia yang menahan tanganku, ku perhatikan lekat wajah pemuda itu. Dari atas kepala hingga ujungkaki, sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahnya tapi di mana. Wajah ini terasa amat familiar. Dia amat mirip seperti seseorang.

Dia menatapku heran dan perlahan melepas tanganku, otomatis aku melakukan sikap siaga. Barangkali dia adalah orang jahat.

"Wow wow wow, tunggu dulu. Apa nona Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengingat aku?" Dia menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Dengan was-was aku menggeleng, diantara kebingungan dengan bagaimana dia tahu namaku.

Dia menghela nafas, "Aku Chanyeol, nona. Apa nona benar tidak mengingat aku?" Aku hanya menggeleng bingung.

Setahuku tidak ada nama itu dalam ingatanku.

"Apa kecelakaan itu yang membuat anda melupakanku? Atau kau yang memang tidak ingin mengingatku."

Aku terbelalak kaget, dia tahu tentang kecelakaan itu. Siapa sebenarnya dia, apakah dia termasuk orang yang sempat terhapus dalam ingatanku?

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku adalah anak penjaga rumah ini. Ibumu yang memintaku menemanimu. Tenang saja aku juga akan mengajak adik perempuanku menginap kemari."

Aku sudah tahu ibuku tidak akan membiarkan ku hidup sendiri. Tapi begitu, aku hanya dapat menghela napas tidak dapat merubah keadaan.

"Begitu ya." Aku menghempas pelan bahuku pada sofa putih yang empuk di ruang tamu.

Aku sejenak melupakan rasa laparku hanya untuk diberi tahu hal yang harusnya sudah dapat ku tebak seperti ini. Pantas saja aku merasa wajahnya mirip seseorang, nyatanya pemuda itu benar-benar mirip dengan tuan Park, ayahnya, yang merupakan penjaga setia rumah ini dari aku yang bahkan belum lahir. Chanyeol-nama pemuda itu-bilang dia adalah teman sejak kecilku dan kami sering bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di sekitar rumah ini. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada seberkas pun ingatan mengenai pemuda itu. Aku jadi bingung sendiri, apakah benar pemuda ini orang yang terlupakan di ingatanku. Tapi kenapa aku masih dapat mengingat hal-hal lain dan orang orang di sekitarku ketika aku kecil sebelum kecelakaan.

Tapi kenapa dia tidak ada di ingatanku.

Ini yang membuatku bingung, aku berusaha keras mengingat wajah dan nama pemuda ini. Namun bukannya dapat mengingat hal itu, tiba-tiba saja rasa pening dan berat yang luar biasa menyeruak di kepalaku seperti denyutan jantungku yang menggebu tiap detik nya. Kepalaku benar-benar berdenyut sakit. Aku mencengkram kepalaku menghilangkan rasa sakit itu, tapi rasanya tidak mau hilang. Aku mendesis sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar keseluruh tubuh.

"Argght."

Chanyeol nampak terkejut dan dia segera menghampiriku, "Nona, kau tidak apa?"

Aku menggeram kesakitan, gambaran-gambaran aneh seperti kaset kusut secara acak hinggap di kepalaku, dengungan berisik di telingaku seolah membuatku tuli. Namun rasanya aku tahu tidak ada apa-apa di sekitar yang membuat suara hingga membuat telingaku berdengung menyakitkan.

"...nona...baik...apa...sakit..." Serpihan suara berat Chanyeol tidak masuk sepenuhnya di telingaku yang berdenging. Aku hanya dapat mengerang pasrah, sebelum beberapa memori itu seolah perlahan menghilang dan menjauh. Mataku menangkap gambaran wajah panik Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi buram, semua yang tertangkap di mataku menjadi goyah sebelum menjadi cahaya terang benderang yang pecah dan setelahnya gelap.

Aku tak sadarkan diri di tengah suara berat Chayeol yang khawatir dan tersamar hujan.

.

.

.

.

Dentingan ribut membangunkanku dari tidur yang seolah telah beribu tahun. Aku terbangun dengan rasa berat dan pening luar biasa seolah telah tertimpa besi di kepalaku. Aku mengerjap sesaat kemudian menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Nona sudah bangun."

Aku mengerut dahi begitu melihat seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur. Gadis itu tersenyum dan meletakkan mangkuk yang ada di tangannya ke meja.

"Kau, siapa?" Aku bahkan terkejut dengan suaraku yang begitu serak. Gadis itu kemudian bengkit perlahan dan tersenyum kearahku. Ia membungkuk dalam yang membuatku canggung sesaat.

"Aku Kyungsoo, anak penjaga rumah ini, nona."

Aku mengangguk samar, namun aku sedikit bergumam padanya agar tidak usah seformal itu terhadapku. Karena menurutku mungkin kami seumuran.

"Tidak apa-apa, keluarga nona sudah begitu baik pada keluargaku. Jadi tidak apa kan kalau aku memblas kebaikan keluarga nona." dia tersenyum lembut menenagkan. Jadi mau tak mau aku jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Setidaknya jangan panggil aku nona, panggil aku Baekhyun saja. Kupikir kita seumuran."

"Ah, begitu yah. Baiklah no-ah Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu kau adiknya Chanyeol?" Entah bagaimana mendadak kepalaku kembali berdenyut menyebut nama itu. Dia menggangguk sebelum meraih mangkuk di meja dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Baekhyun ingin makan bubur? Aku yang membuatnya. Kakakku bilang tiba-tiba saja kau sakit dan mendadak pingsan. Jadi dia membawamu kekamar dan menelponku."

Aku melirik bubur itu sejenak, aku memang sudah sangat lapar. Terlebih tubuhku yang tiba-tiba saja melemah, aku baru akan meraih mangkuk dari tangan Kyungsoo jika saja ia tidak menggeleng kuat dan menjauhkan mangkuk itu. Aku mengerut dahi menatapnya.

"Tidak, biarkan aku menyuapimu. Nona Baekhyun" Baru saja aku akan protes mengenai panggilannya itu sampai sesendok bubur hinggap di mulutku. Rasa pertama yang hinggap di lidahku adalah rasa gurih yang lezat. Tekstur bubur yang llembut seolah lumer di mulutku tanpa harus ku kunyah. Aroma kaldu yang begitu kentara begitu membuat ku bernafsu makan. Hingga tak sadar jika aku bergumam enak.

"Terimakasih." Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang berbentuk hati itu. Sangat cantik.

Seperti itu selanjutnya, aku terus di suapi oleh Kyungsoo hingga beberapa pertanyaan muncul di benakku. Aku merasa tidak mengenakan pakaian ini sebelumnya, tapi tidak mungkin aku mengganti baju dengan sendirinya. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo yang terlalu peka saat ia menyadari aku menatap pakaianku terlalau lama, maka ia berkata,

"Jangan khawatir. Aku yang mengganti pakaianmu, Baek. Aku juga telah membereskan semua pakaianmu dari tas ku susun rapi di lemari. "

Aku tersenyum pada sifat ke ibuannya, dan itu mengingatkanku pada ibuku, "Terimakasih, Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata ini perlahan membuka, begitu samar terdengar kicau burung kenari yang berkamuflase diantara daun-daun. Berteman gemuruh angin yang menerjang pelan ranting yang nyaris kering, gemersak daun kering yang terpijak kala kaki ini membawaku makin masuk ke dalam hutan.

Entah apa yang mendorong niatanku masuk ke tempat ini. Namun begitu aroma pepohon khas musim gugur dan deburan angin dingin makin menyapu permukaan wajahku aku mengerti seolah tubuh ini begitu haus akan suasana tenang yang biasanya jarang ku dapat.

Aku tersenyum melihat seekor burung kenari bertengger manis di antara ranting terdekatku. Saat aku akan mendekatinya burung itu hanya menatapku seolah tidak takut sama sekali, namun burung itu terbang jauh saat aku menjulur tanganku untuk meraihnya.

Kulanjutkan kaki ini menjejak entah kemana menapaki jalan yang bahkan tak kutahui arahnya. Namun seolah lipatan ingatan di kepalaku membiasakan bagaimana sewaktu kecil yang kuhabiskan di tempat ini. Bermain-main bersama kakak laki-lakiku seolah hutan ini benar begitu bersahabat ramah hingga kami kelelahan dan pulang.

Tanpa ada anak lain selain kami berdua di sini tapi kami seolah telah lengkap untuk bermain. Untuk apa memliki teman yang begitu banyak namun hanya memanfaatkanmu jika kau dapat bertemankan hutan yang begitu murni manfaatnya hidup di sisi manusia.

Ketika usiaku empat dan sewaktu itu keluarga kecil kami terbiasa menghabiskan waktu menanam beberapa pohon yang ku yakin saat ini telah tumbuh besar. Aku dan kakakku sering membantu ayahku mencari kayu bakar untuk perapian rumah kami saat musim dingin tiba. Aku dan kakakku begitu senang saat ayah akan mengajak kami berkeliling hutan dan pulangnya membawa begitu banyak buah dan biji-bijian yang akan di tanam di sekitar rumah.

Aku dan kakakku akan menangkap kumbang dan kupu-kupu saat musim panas. Memasukkannya pada buku koleksi serangga aneh yang kakakku buat. Kakakku memang aneh, dia lebih suka mengoleksi serangga dan tanaman di sekitar rumah kami yang ia katakan begitu cantik di banding mengoleksi mainan seperti yang anak seusianya lakukan. Setelah dewasa barulah aku paham, kakakku memang begitu terobsesi dengan serangga hingga saat ia menapaki pendidikan tertinggi ia lebih memilih menjadi ilmuan alam yang berhubungan dengan serangga ketimbang meneruskan bisnis keluarga pihak ayahku.

Aku jadi teringat kakakku dan itu membuatku merindukannya. Tapi begitu aku tidak suka ketika kakakku membuatku tersesat saat usiaku menginjak lima. Kakakku meninggalkanku tepat saat matahari telah tenggelam dari peraduan dan aku tak tahu jalan pulang. Aku menangis dan meraung sebisaku melihat jalan gelap di hadapanku. Takut-takut akan ada makhluk lain di sekitarku. Yang bodohnya tidak pernah berpikir saat itu membawa penerangan sama sekali.

Aku tertidur di bawah pohon akasia yang rimbun menghindar dari segala makhluk dan akhirnya kelelahan karena menangis dan menjerit di tengah hutan. Dan juga kelaparan. Anehnya aku terbangun keesokan harinya saat semua keluargaku menatapku dengan raut wajah yang aneh bercampur khawatir.

Tanpa sadar kini aku telah berada di sisi danau yang airnya beriak tenang. Aku ingat tempat ini, ayahku pernah menunjukannya padaku saat kami baru pulang mencari kayu bakar. Saat itu kakakku tidak ikut, jadi hanya aku dan ayah yang tahu tempat ini. Dan ayahku menamainya dengan danau rahasia aku dan ayah. Karena kami akan sering ke tempat ini saat ayahku libur kerja dan aku yang saat itu belum sekolah.

Aku tersenyum entah untuk yang keberapa, menapaki jalan kecil mendekat ke danau dan mengeratkan jaket abu-abuku yang menghalau dinginnya angin musim gugur.

Di sini begitu banyak kenangan yang terjejak dan terekam jelas di kepalaku saat bersama ayah. Seolah masih dapat melihat bayangan bersama ayahku yang mengendongku di bahu dengan senang dan berputar-putar saat aku dapat menghapal alpabet. Suara tawa itu seolah hidup dan terpantul oleh riak air tepi danau. Tawa kecil dariku dan tawa menyenangkan yang kurindukan dari ayahku. Aku melihat bayangan wajahku begitu tertawa lepas.

Tanpa sadar satu tetes air mata telah terurai di wajahku, aku membiarkannya mengalir begitu saja bersamaan dengan senyum di wajahku mengembang dan ingatan-ingatan menyenangkan lain berkelebat di kepalaku. Aku begitu merindukan saat-saat seperti itu. Tapi aku jauh merindukan sosok ayahku. Bisa dikatakan aku lebih dekat dengan ayahku ketimbang ibuku, tapi sepertinya ibuku tidak merasa keberatan.

Tiba-tiba pandangan di hadapanku menjadi abu-abu dan kelamaan menghamburkan sinar benderang berwarna putih. Ku coba menghalau sinar itu dengan tangan saat mataku tak terbiasa dengan jerit sinar menyilaukan itu. Aku mengerang diantara kepalaku yang tiba-tiba pening dan mataku yang menyipit membiasakan cahaya ini.

Dan saat itu juga aku merasakan tubuhku seolah di hempas jatuh begitu saja, cepat dan memacu jantungku. Aku tersentak di tempat begitu aku terbangun dari alam mimpiku. Mencoba tersenyum aku mengingat mimpi indahku tadi, tanganku tergerak mengusap tetesan lembut air mata di pipiku yang terasa nyata. Aku benar-benar menangis di buat mimpi itu.

Aku bangkit dari ranjang begitu mendapati tirai jendela yang telah terbuka, aku dapat menebak dengan pasti siapa yang melakukannya. Aku tersenyum menghampiri jendela itu, dan menengok ke luar jendela. Aku dapat melihat Chanyeol tengah membelah kayu untuk perapian musim dingin. Dari yang kulihat Chanyeol memiliki tubuh yang atletis dan kuat jika di banding kakakku. Entahlah apa alasannya di sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan di pagi hari ini meski dia tidak menganakan pakaian atasan sama sekali. Mataku tidak dapat berbohong ketika lekukan perut atletisnya terlihat menarik perhatian. Wajahnya penuh peluh yang mengalir turun dari surai kecoklatannya. Tidak tahu bagaimana tapi satu hal yang tercecap di benakku kala tangan kekarnya tergerak mengusap penuh gairah peluh dirambutnya. Shh seksi.

Tubuh jangkung itu...

Sial, wajahku jadi terasa panas sampai telinga menyadari pemikiranku sendiri.

Dapat kutangkap wajah Chanyeol amat berseri-seri saat dia menyadari keberadaanku di jendela kamar lantai dua. Dia makin mengembangkan senyumnya hingga menampilkan gigi-gigi besarnya. Senyumnya itu amat lebar hingga aku takut akan robek. Dan mau tak mau aku membalas senyumnya saat dia melambai senang kearahku.

Senyum itu sangat tampan, mampu menghangatkan hatiku dan menjalar ke seluruh badan meski ini pagi hari awal musim gugur.

Dan aku bersumpah pernah melihat senyum itu meski aku yakin baru bertemu Chanyeol baru-baru ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa senang yang menggelitik perutku mulai menelisip menyanangkan, saat aku dapat menghirup aroma rosella yang mengambang rendah di penciumanku dari arah dapur.

Senyum terkembang di wajahku saat aku berjalan kearah dapur dan mendapati Kyungsoo dengan apron hijau tosca bermotif bunga-nya berada disana. Perhatiannya seolah telah benar-benar tersita pada apa yang sedang dia masak hingga tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku mengubah kurva senyumku menjadi sedikit senyum jahil saat aku berjalan mengendap kearah gadis mungil itu.

"KYUNGSOO-YA!"

"Akh!"

Aku tertawa dalam saat Kyungsoo terlonjak di tempat dan mulai mengurut dadanya. Sampai tawaku tak dapat terhenti, Kyungsoo mulai menggerutu tak suka. Dan itu yang makin membuatku gemas pada gadis bermata bundar ini.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo, kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku ya..." Sejenak ku hentikan tawa renyahku, dan wajah Kyungsoo merengut dengan seberkas rona merah di wajahnya, itu sangat manis. "Memangnya apa yang kau masak?" aku berjalan mendekatinya dan melongokkan pandangan ke arah masakkan yang separuh matang itu.

Kyungsoo merubah mimik wajahnya dan tersenyum kearahku, kembali berkutat pada adukannya di panci masak. "Aku masak Khao Tom." dia menghirup aroma masakannya yang aku dapat bertaruh mulai menguarkan aroma rempah-rempah menggugah selera makanku.

"Apa itu Khao Tom?"

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum kearahku, "Bubur nasi dengan campuran beberapa rempah-rempah dan juga aku menggunakan udang dan ikan di dalamnya."

"Masakan Thailand?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias."Iya, ini sangat cocok untuk sarapan di pagi hari yang lumayan dingin." Ujarnya bersemangat.

Aku sedikit terkekeh melihat sifat kekanakannya. Dan sempat kuambil kesimpulan bahwa dia itu sangat mahir memasak meski itu masakan luar negri sekalipun. Aku jadi tersenyum terimakasih padanya, "Pasti enak, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi." ucapku sembari meraba perutku dan menatap lapar panci berisi bubur itu.

"Sebentar lagi juga matang. Duduklah di kursi."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan dan berjalan perlahan ke meja makan. "Omong-omong, aku tidak tahu kau pintar mamasak masakan Thailand." tanyaku heran pada gadis yang masih berkutat pada masakannya itu.

"Iya, aku ikut kursus memasak dan kebetulan dulu aku pernah tinggal di Bangkok."

Aku mengangguk saat dia yang juga tengah mencicipi rasa masakannya itu. "Oh, iya Baek. Aku tadi membuatkanmu Teh Rosella, kau bisa meminumnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Mau tak mau aku lagi-lagi tersenyum pada sifat pengertiannya, "Terimakasih, Kyungsoo."

Suasana tentram dan rasa hangat menelisip tubuhku begitu aku menyesap Roselle Tea buatan Kyungsoo. Betapa aku menyukai aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari mug yang ku genggam ini.

Aku tersenyum diantara rasa nyaman yang menyenangkan.

"Oh, ya Kyungsoo. Apa kakak mu suka sekali bertelanjang dada saat membelah kayu?" Aku kembali menyesap Teh Rosalla-ku untuk menutupi rona merah di pipiku dari Kyungsoo. Dia tampak menghentikan kegiatan meletakkan mangkuk bubur nasi yang telah matang di meja dan mengerut menatapku.

"Kakakku? Apa nona tadi melihatnya bertelanjang dada?"

Aku menggangguk malu-malu, "Apa dia tidak merasa kedinginan?" Tanyaku saat aku meletakkan gelas di tanganku.

Kyungsoo malah tersenyum main-main dengan tatapan jahil, "Apa nona melihat bentuk tubuh kakakku yang seksi itu, aku tidak menyangka kalau-"

"Ah! Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu! Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya tadi..." sergahku serupa cicitan di akhir kalimat.

Kali ini Kyungsoo tertawa dengan cara yang menggemaskan. "Aku bercanda Nona, tidak apa..." dia terlihat mengambil duduk tepat di hadapanku. "Lagipula Kakakku memang begitu, dia suka berbuat ekstrim. Meski aku sudah melarangnya karena di luar dingin tapi dia tetap melakukannya."

"Tidak usah terlalu di pikir, Baek. Kakakku itu memang agak aneh..." Lalu dia mengedip padaku dengan mimik yang jenaka.

Dan kami tertawa setelahnya.

"Siapa yang aneh?"

Kami membeku begitu suara khas yang berat terdengar dari arah ruang tengah dan derap langkah yang mendekat ke arah dapur makin menguatkan bahwa Chanyeol tengah berjalan kemari.

"A-ah, itu."

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusur jalan setapak yang agak tersamar rumput liar karena mungkin jarang di lalui orang. Jalan ini seolah menuntunku semakin masuk ke dalam hutan akasia meski nyatanya aku masih harus di tuntun oleh petunjuk Chanyeol. Agaknya ingatanku telah memudar seiring waktu dan aku harus meraba-raba dalam lipatan ingatan tempat yang dulu sering aku lalui bersama Ayahku, karena aku tidak terlalu ingat kejadian teramat lampau itu. Dan lagi kala itu aku masih kecil.

Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengingat masa lalu yang banyak terukir di sini dengan menyusur jauh ke dalam hutan meski ini masih pagi dan matahari di musim gugur masih malu-malu untuk menguarkan kehangatannya.

Penglihatanku seolah telah tercuci oleh keelokan hutan yang masih asri ini, gambaran yang tepat seperti mimpiku beberapa malam lalu. Aku merasa seolah de javu, merasakan lagi bagaimana aroma batang pohon akasia dan daun yang mengering tertiup lembut angin musim gugur menyergap penciumanku. Aroma yang menyenangkan sekaligus menenangkan dapat terhirup dan membuatku rileks saat aku menutup kelopak mataku. Mencoba memusatkan pikiran pada relaksasi yang alam telah berikan. Aku sungguh mencintai suasana ini, dan aku cinta tempat ini.

"Kau masih cantik seperti dulu."

Karena pikiran yang tidak terlalu di tempat, aku tidak tahu itu salah dengar atau itu hanya angin yang berbisik, jadi aku memastikannya dan menoleh perlahan pada Chanyeol yang berada di sampingku dan tanpa sadar terus menatapku. Aku mengerjap, "Kau bilang apa tadi? "

Dia hanya tersenyum lebar penuh misteri dan menggeleng pelan tanpa mengganggap serius pertanyaanku. Dia melanjutkn langkahnya menyusur jalan setapak tanpa melirikku sekalipun. Itu membuatku menghentikan langkah dan memasang wajah tidak suka. "Yeol! Kau tadi bilang apa, aku tidak dengar. Bisa kau ulangi?" setengah kesalku padanya yang tak memperdulikanku dan terus melangkah meninggalkanku.

Aku menatap punggung lebarnya di depanku dengan kesal dan meraih biji pohon ek di bawah kakiku untuk ku lempar padanya, "Hey! Giant, aku tidak suka di abaikan!" Meski aku tahu itu tidak akan mengenainya, karena langkah lebarnya telah lebih dulu membuatnya terlalu jauh dariku.

Sepertinya beberapa hari tinggal dengannya-tinggal yang ku maksud adalah dia yang akan ada dari pagi hingga sore hari selebihnya Kyungsoo yang menemaniku-aku masih tidak dapat terbiasa dengan sifat menyebalkan dan sok misteriusnya itu.

Dan-

-entah kenapa aku jauh lebih merasa aman dan nyaman saat dia ada di sisiku.

Kurva senyum jahil mehias wajahku saat aku tiba-tiba berlari menghampirinya yang telah jauh di depanku, aku meloncat kesisi tubuh tegapnya dan menabrak punggungnya hingga mau tak mau si giant ini tersentak dan refleks menggendong tubuhku.

"Baek! A-apa-apaan kau."

Aku hanya tertawa dan menarik-narik kedua kuping lebarnya juga sengaja bergerak dengan kasar seolah aku menunggangi kuda.

"Baekhyun, turun!" Perintahnya.

Dan aku sudah terlanjur kesal hanya untuk menurutinya dan makin tertawa dalam. "Aku tidak mau, salahmu juga membuatku kesal." Mungkin dia tahu aku memiliki sifat kekanakan hingga dia hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan langkah lebarnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu jangan banyak bergerak, nanti kau jatuh, Baek."

Kemudian aku kembali diam karena suara beratnya bergetar hingga menjalar ke tubuhku yang menempel dengannya,dan aku mulai meletakkan rahangku dengan nyaman ke bahunya.

Ini seperti saat-saat masa kecilku bersama kakak laki-lakiku, aku tersenyum menyambut kenangan-kenangan menyenangkan bersama kakakku yang akan selalu menggendongku ketika aku sudah lelah berjalan sendiri dengan kaki-kaki kecilku saat itu. Yang mana kini dia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan sekolahnya di banding bermain denganku. Ya aku tahu aku tidak lagi seringan dulu.

"Yeol?" Saat aku memanggilnya dia sontak menoleh padaku dan dia jadi menjauhkan wajahnya saat sadar wajah kami terpaut sangat dekat. Dia kemudian bergumam dan kembali menatap lurus, meski aku tahu dia agak canggung setelah aku terus menatapnya.

"Apa aku berat?" Tanyaku

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Iya, aku berbohong."

"Yach!? Park Chanyeol."

Dan anehnya perutku serasa di gelitik begitu aku mendengar suara tawanya yang berat dan begitu dalam. Ini aneh, aku seolah pernah mendengar cara tawanya tapi aku bersumpah dari aku belum pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya. Dan seperti beberapa waktu lalu aku merasa aku di tarik kembali ke masa yang sebelumnya aku tidak tahum dan beberapa potongan memori yang teracak-acak berkelebat di kepalaku hingga kepalaku pening dan sakit. Aku menyentuh kepalaku yang berdenyut tidak nyaman dan aku mulai merasa mual seolah aku di putar-putar dalam memori yang memburam. Aku mencengkram kepalaku saat aku merasa sakitnya tak dapat ku toleransi, ini membuat kepalaku ingin pecah. Dan aku menggeram ingin berteriak saat rasa sakit ini membuat kepalakuku nyaris lumpuh dan mati rasa. Dan diantara kepalaku yang seakan kesemutan aku dapat mendengar suara khawatir Chanyeol yang begitu berat.

"BAEK! KAU KENAPA LAGi!" Aku tahu dia berteriak, tapi dengingan menyakitkan di telingaku meredam suaranya seolah dia hanya berbisik jauh.

Dan sebelum aku merasa segala warna yang ada di sekitarku makin menjadi abu-abu dan kemudian gelap aku dapat merasakan Chanyeol berlari sangat kencang dan membawaku pergi.

Lalu kemudian dapat ku lihat langit itu perlahan menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/n : yaaahaa, yeheeet. Gimana? Aku pake sudut pandang otang pertama. Maaf kalau jelek. Haha, aku masih belajar.

Kalau menurut kalian bagus bakal ku updet lanjutannya karena udah setengah selesai. Kalau enggak mungkin gak ku lanjut.

Kalau ada pertanyaan PM aku aja.

O ya makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah review ff ku yang 'ketika sebuah cerita dapat kau balik.


End file.
